Shadow walker
A warning from an administrator: Because of the rising drama this page is causing it has been locked. Anyone who tries to start drama in the comment section will be banned for one month. ---- "I am Angelica Omi, and this is my story. it all began to unravel this year but I figured out it all started many years ago for me, ive never been active as a child . due to my abusive and over protective parents, I was always at home mostly due to being bullied a lot in kindergraden . probably the reason I left school and home schooled for the rest of my life. who am I to complain." I Wrote onto my journal and lend back into my bed and let out a sigh "why am I doing this" I mumbled to myself I know why I just dont understand it anymore. I had been having such strange dreams , of a tall man trying to get me or something like that. I been having what I first thought to be a cold... well till the puking and coughing up blood happened at least well that and the weird ringing and head exploding headaches . I dont really know what else to do but write this all down before I forget, oh probably forgot to mention that I seem to be suffering from I hope not going to stay memory loss . I forget almost every second of the day and barely can remeber things from my childhood, except for a paranormal experience I had when I was 5 years old and the abuse I had too... my poor siblings as well. I felt a tugging in my chest suddenly that had got me completely off guard. I grasped my chest it didn't hurt yet it did ... I was so confused "what the hell?" I said to myself as I blacked out . I woke up in what seemed to be a Basement well at least I looked like one . it was unfinished , and looked like it was covered in blood, there was a mirror in the middle of the floor and I got to it. it was cracked and pieces of glass are missing from it I looked down and saw no reflection. I was puzzled then suddenly I heard loud horrific Scream come from behind me it had made my ears hurt. I jolted my head up and looked behind me , there was nothing but it felt like everything had gotten darker, but wait this place has no 'windows... and no lights...' I thought as I took a moment to look around "how am I even-" I said as I looked back at the mirror, there was a reflection of me yet.. not me. she- or- me? well I had ash blonde hair like always but it looked a bit darker then mine, and my eyes were dim and dead looking. I was wearing a blackish brown mask also a black hoodie, i suddenly fit the tugging again as I stumbled back slipping on the concrete floor and landed on my back. I Landed on the missing pieces of glass cutting my hands and a bit of my legs while I was trying to get up but my eyes widened in shock while I had looked up as the me I saw in the mirror came out of it . I was about to step back but as fast as a blink of an eye she had shoved a large knife into my chest and without taking it out dropped my body there on the floor. I was somewhat alive while I was fading away into pitch black darkness, I turned my head and saw him... the tall figure then voices repeating in my Head "your all alone your al alone" again and again it was driving me crazy! the voices had stopped and I was in darkness till a flash of light Flashed and I awoke in my bedroom on the floor. I let a sigh of reassurance "thank god it was all a dream " as I got my , I was in a bit of pain but ill live , I looked down at my hands and there were cuts all over them "WHAT!?" I looked at them flipping them both side "I-" I suddenly felt the tugging again but stronger then before it, I got up feeling so winded , I made my way down stairs , my phone was in the kitchen so I really did have to go there. I got my phone and started to text an Online friend of mine her name is Yuri, she had been my best from for a long time and she`s like a sister too me, I can tell her anything g and she wont judge me...and one of the first to not call the scar on my face ugly aka the on by my mouth that looks like a smile. she`s all I really have, very much so since people forget im there and say im just a shadow in the back ground. she loves me for me , and I love her for her. yep I have the perfect bestie. I was hoping that texting her was the best way to forget the..."dream" and the tugging pain in my chest. we texted for a an hour or two, it was starting to get late, my mom texted me asking to get some food from the store and I agreed to. I grabbed my backpack which had my wallet, a hoodie, and a mouth mask, and a knife, I was very paranoid and scared of being mugged and such so I always had these around. I got the house keys off the kitchen counter and made my way to the door .after minutes had passed of me walking I had reached Wal-Mart . I walked in a brought was my mom wanted, I basically came in came out. I was walking down a street and a pretty shady one but I didn't care, it was the fastest way home. now it was much darker. I walked down the street by the allies as it started to rain . as I reached one ally that caught my attention , I sneaked around the corner and say a girl being choked on ab wall and a man with a knife pointed at her forehead, I heard mumbles but I couldn't make out what he was saying but I didn't know what to do but then suddenly the tugging came back but stronger then ever, I heard a Voice "kill him." it sounded as if it was said by someone beside me and close to my ear but no one was there, I suddenly felt like something had snapped inside of me and without thinking I charged at the man jumped up and punched him right in the face, he fell down and dropped his knife and the girl who was now on the ground holding her neck taking quick and hard breaths. I went to the girl and kneeled down beside her "you ok?" I helped her up then we noticed the man had gotten up holding his head, we could see the pure rage in his eyes even threw the dark. of our eyes widened but suddenly I felt the girl push me to him then she ran away..."the filth of humanity " I thought to myself as the tugging came back and I started to fill with rage , my body started to twitch as the man glared at me then looked franticly for his knife , luckily I spotted it first, the Rage turned into a rush of electric energy, I heard the voice again "K I L L H I M !" and I followed its orders , I picked up the knife extremely fast and looked at him and I couldn't help but smile at him then started to laugh, he gave me a fearful and disgusted look , I charged at him shoving the knife in his chest then pulling in out he fell back and yelled in pain "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DEMON!" he tried to get up but I pushed his head down with my shoe "haha this is fun I like this game" I said as I was loosing control of my insanity yet I let my sanity slip, this was just so much fun "your a crazy bitch!" he let out as he started coughing up blood and choking on some . I smirked then started stabbing his gut area again and again. he as expected died , but I wanted to do one more thing. I sliced open his chest and ripped his rib cage open and pulled his heart out "hahahaha" I started laughing again as I got up and smiled I kneeled near his face which was covered in his blood and I sliced all over it "the shadows will always watch behind you... even while your in hell" I got up and went home to clean off and text Yuri that ill need a place to stay for awhile because im never going to be home again. -later that night..- I went into my washroom the second I came home I took off my black hoodie , now showing my grayish black long sleeved shirt with light hints of blood on it. I started washing my hands and face from all the blood but stopped when a voice said as I raised my head to the mirror staring at myself. I was in some sort of trances . I didn't have full control of myself I just kept staring. I heard the voice in my head "why are you so so ugly" before I could react my hand went into a fist and I punched the mirror bashing the glass everywhere. I started to regain most of my control over myself and started laughing. I grabbed a piece of glass and started cutting all over my face. parts and pieces of skin and blood going everywhere. I couldn't help but smile and laugh looking at myself threw the shards of broken glass. minutes passed and I had made the bathroom a mess of flesh I soon heard the bathroom door open... am I that dumb that I forgot to lock the door?! my mother screamed in horror as she took the piece of glass out of my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom "WHY DID YOU DO THIS YOU IDIOT?! UGH STAY RIGHT HERE!" she left to go get her phone. I was unsure on what to do till the voice then said "get your stuff were leaving now.." I got up and grabbed my hoodie, and my knife. then I ran out of the house . I kept running till I reached a forest. -many weeks later...- ???? point of view : I turned on my Tv im home alone and im SO BORED I hope there's something good on. News Headlines : 12 people found dead. "hello everyone Trisha maxwell here, there has been 12 teenagers found dead , nothing in common except they were all killed with a knife, the what is believed to be serial killer has left black roses , one window sils , the bodies, of even the bed with I note on all, all saying the same phase. " the shadows watch from behind you" . this is truly disturbing so please make sure not to open your door to anyone! lock all your windows and Doors, as always im Trish Maxwell ABE news signing off." I turned off the Tv "m-m-murders..?.." just in that moment I heard behind me " the shadows watch from behind you". Category:Crappypasta Category:Cliche Madness Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:OCs Category:English Class Failure Category:MARY SUE ALERT